


Integrating

by pittooey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: I'll list more characters as I go on, M/M, also I haven't written a fic in literal years so be gentle with me LOL, the rating may or may not go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittooey/pseuds/pittooey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin, the prince of Plegia, is told by his father that he was to be married to one of Ylisse's royalty in order to create one of the most powerful alliances. </p><p>In other words, the arranged marriage au nobody asked for + Robin's a prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO... this is an idea that's been on my mind for a really long while and I recently got around to writing it.  
> I RLY DONT KNOW IF THIS IS LONG OR SHORT BC IM POOR AND ONLY HAVE WORDPAD TO WRITE STUFF ON LOL  
> but it's my first fic in like... 2-3 years so... heh

They say madness is born from genius intellectuality, and they also say that this is why people feared the king of Plegia. These are things Robin's heard - things he grew up knowing and experiencing for himself. King Validar was one of those geniuses, which meant he was undoubtedly mad. The king was intelligent - withholding knowledge far beyond his years, but his reign was nothing but bland order - no sense of civilization bound in their decimated nation. He never allowed for it, and managed to maintain the unspoken rule.

Robin knows this - fears this just as the people do.

He's also never known what fatherly love was. Of course, Validar did make the effort to have a subtle bond with his son - but Robin felt like nothing but another responsibility to the king. He knew more than anyone that Validar only wanted his son to reign as he did - to be his horrid, unfortunate legacy. And without a mother to turn to for consolance, Robin, without question, was lonely. All he knew were the 'please and thank you's, the mannerisms and responsibilities of the king's next lineage. There was no one there to care about who he was, and yet, Robin was fine with this.

He had no choice but to be.

The prince walks through the corridors of this ominous castle he's somehow grown used to calling his home - and finds himself at the grand doors of the royal library. Pushing open said doors, Robin slips in - and they shut behind him. He makes his way to a frequesntly visited section - an index finger skimming through the withered spines of leather books, before coming to settle upon a gold embroided 'F'. Robin's finger slips downwards, revealing the rest of the worn title imprinted on the spine.

'Fire Emblem'

The smallest of smiles sneaks upon his visage, and Robin's pulling the book out of it's designated place on the shelf. Heaving a pleasant sigh, the prince seats himself upon an armrest, before slinking onto the cushion. He licks at the pad of his thumb, and resumes where he last left off - learning more and more of Ylisse's most prized possession. After all, what was the harm in having a wistful imagination of the wish granting treasure? Silently, he thanks the neighbouring nation of Plegia for having such an entertaining tale.

* * *

"Have you done your reading?"

"Yes, Father."

"What about your other studies?"

"I finished those as well."

"Hm... well done, my son."

Robin's gaze briefly flickers away. To the king, he was always 'my son', never 'Robin'. Briefly, he wonders if he's ever heard the name come out of his father's mouth.

"Don't avert your gaze - it's bad manners."

"Ah, my apologies, Father."

Robin looks back to his father - and resists the urge to grimace at the sight of his sneer. He knows that it's never a good sign when it's present. Lips pursing slightly, Robin arches a brow - cants his head to the side in idle curiosity. Validar answers with a question before Robin can ask one of his own.

"Now, answer me. How do you feel about Ylisse?"

The prince grows silent, eyes widening without conscious, and he gulps - his throat suddenly feeling tight, constricted. Though Robin's never had the same bitter hatred his father held for the nation, Robin's never dared to voice his opinions aloud. However, no words even need to be said - for his faltering surprise only seems to further amuse the king. Robin's expression was the answer, the undeniable truth of his harbored fondness for their enemy nation. Validar's grin only spreads across his putrid like cheeks.

"I see... that's how it's like."

"F-Father I..."

"Silence, my son, I am not angry."

Robin grows even more surprised.

"You see child, I've been thinking. Ylisse and Plegia - these nations have been fighting since ancient times. However, I've wondered just how convinient it would be if two of the most powerful nations in the continent had suddenly become allies. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Robin does, and hates that he does. However, he regains his composure, because he knows that all he's meant to do in this moment is listen, and comply; it's an unsaid routine. Robin nods.

"Good. This is why I'm glad you harbor no ill will of our opposing nation."

Validar's silence indicates Robin's opportunity to voice his thoughts. With eyes crinkled in confusion, Robin's lowering his chin, speaking with carefully contructed wording.

"Father, pardon my suspicions, but what does this have to do with me?"

He's asked the right question, it seems, because then Validar's rising from his place on the throne. He strides with pride - unfaltering in power. Robin remains still, and gazes up at his peering father. A single, bony hand nestles into his hair, ruffling snow like strands. Robin nearly shivers upon impact.

"Because, my son, I am going to have you fulfill one of the most important responsibilities as the prince of Plegia."

Robin still holds doubt. He's careful to hold back a biting tone.

"...How am I supposed to do that, Father?"

Validar grins.

"You're to marry the person next in line to rule, and unify our nations in order to make this a reality."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom's questions are left unanswered, and Robin finds himself dreading the approaching plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MANAGED TO REVIVE MY LAPTOP CHARGER!!!! HALLELUJAH!!!!

"C'mon, Chrom! That isn't fair!"

"Come now Lissa, you know this is just one of those diplomatic business trips father's making me attend." Chrom's voice is hushed, exasperated.

"So _what_?! Just make the promise! We tell each other everything!"

The prince shakes his head, but ultimately gives in to his sister's persistent demand. Rolling his eyes slightly, he's crouching a bit to match her height - intertwining his pinky with her own outstretched one.

"Alright, fine. You win." Based on her now growing smile, Chrom can conclude that Lissa appears to be satisfied.

"Good! Now don't forget it! I want to know every detail, you hear me!"

Chrom exhales, ruffling his sister's hair before she's hurrying away to go back to her studies. Chrom's waving her off with a smile, and it's when his back's now turned to her, does his face drop. Through this break of facade, Chrom reveals the distressed expression he's kept carefully under wraps. His gaze focuses on the patterned tile beneath his moving feet, gait lacking in the roused confidence from before.

"Plegia huh..."

His heart hammers with the thought of the unknown fresh on his mind. He remembers Emmeryn's yielding words from the meeting earlier, regarding the same topic. He feels them roll off his own tongue this time.

"I don't like the sound of this."

* * *

Returning from small royal errands in the nation, both Robin and King Validar sit inside their carriage back to the Plegian castle - and Robin dreads their arrival. As both he and his father sit in the moving carriage, Robin also, somehow, manages to maintain a level head about his current predicament. His father reads a book just across from him, unfazed from the occasional bumps they would come across. Robin's gaze remains fixed outside the window - watching the trees flash by. However, what goes on inside his rampant mind unfolds a whole other story, with his father's words still fresh in his memory.

_'You're to marry the person next in line to rule.'_

The day for that arrangement was _today_ , and with that thought, Robin can't hold in a shudder this time - his eyes shutting close as he shakily exhales. He misses Validar's sinister smile.

* * *

"Father, why exactly did you choose _me_ to come with you?" Chrom's brow is raised, and his frown is questioning; the road is bumpy and he's known to get huffy sitting in one spot for too long. The king sighs, and gazes upon his son with subtle frustration. "Usually it's Emmeryn who has to-"

"Yes, I always do take your sister, but this has everything to do with you Chrom."

Chrom falls silent - his father's own impatience made clear to the prince. Visibly, his posture slackens. "Right..." The king's eyes narrow slightly. "And yet, you require _further_ explanation."

Chrom's silence says more than enough.

" _Hmph_... Alright then."

Curiously, cobalt eyes trail to meet with that of the king's. The smile displayed is not one he can trust - that he knows for certain.

"It'll be best explained when we get there, so have some patience my son."

Chrom only rolls his eyes, propping up his elbow on the window sill of the carriage - pressing his chin down on the palm of his hand with a huff. He doesn't press any further on the matter, and continues to wait for their arrival with the same impatience from before.

* * *

"I don't remember Plegia's castle being so grand..." Chrom's staring up at the palace - eyes wide with both fascination and surprise. The king doesn't so much as glance Chrom's way, leaving the prince to his fleeting thoughts.

What finally breaks him from his thinking is the grand doors of the brooding castle groaning open. Chrom blinks; as though the castle itself wasn't ominous enough - the dark, looming hallways only seemed to add to the unease dwelling in the pit of the prince's stomach. His father steps forward with elegant stride, and Chrom mimics the action - uncertainty clouding over his usual confident expression.

There are two guards (who appeared to have been expecting their arrival) intending to help navigate their way through the palace, but Chrom doesn't really pay attention to the brief exchange of words delivered by his father and one of the escorts. His eyes trail elsewhere, skimming through his surroundings. However, before Chrom can really distinguish anything about it, they're already moving along.

Time seems to be passing rather quickly - or, that's how it seemed to Chrom at least. There are no words being said in the middle of their escort, but this was fine to the prince. He didn't know what needed to be said in the first place, so it was relieving to know that the answer was nothing.

It isn't long before everything comes to a halt, and Chrom nearly stumbles into his father due to the abrupt pause. Blinking a bit, he takes a couple of steps back to find himself looking up, at yet, another grand set of doors. Silently (and with a judgmental glare), Chrom crinkles his nose as he begins questioning Plegia's sense of decor. The guards busy themselves with beginning to push open the doors, and Chrom feels his anxiousness rise. He finds himself biting the inside of his cheek.

The change in atmosphere is the first thing he notices. With a wince, Chrom is forced to look away - a hand raised to shield his eyes. As light floods the hall, the prince's eyesight adjusts to the sudden change. Cobalt settle upon what lay beyond the door, and Chrom finds himself blissfully surprised to find a lively garden. He can hear the chirping of birds, feels the cool wind hit his face as the blades of grass beneath his feet sway with the breeze. What's more, he finds that the small paradise is completely secluded to the world - and Chrom makes sure to keep his curiousity hidden. He looks over to his father briefly, wondering what sort of reaction was emitted from the king - only to find that he looks surprisingly tense, and is staring ahead. Chrom does the same.

What Chrom failed to notice before was a table, and seated at that table was a man - sticking out like a sore thumb in the lush garden. _That must be the king_ , Chrom thinks, but his attention averts almost immediately. Next to him, is a young man - seemingly around Chrom's age (at least, that's what he thinks). Chrom's eyes flutter, surprised in the contrast of appearance. Their eyes meet momentarily - and he can see the other visibly pale, before averting his gaze to the side. It doesn't take much more than that to concern the prince. Suddenly, before Chorm can really decipher anything else, an authoritive tone breaks the tension held in the small space.

"King Validar."

'Validar' sneers in response. Chrom ignores the chills he feels crawl down his spine.

"King Giric."

Chrom looks to his father - and watches how his brow furrows, distaste flooding in his eyes. He jumps at the sound of the doors shutting behind them both - and Chrom's whirring around with a grunt of surprise.

"Now then..." Chrom's turning back at the sound of Validar's hiss, eyes wide with alarm. He watches a bony hand outstretch itself, and beckon them forth.

"I believe we have some plans to discuss, Giric, so let's not waste time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took FOREVER to finish - but I finally managed to finish this god forsaken chapter LMAO. I chose to deliberately not reveal Giric's name until after Validar said it, literally because I spent SO LONG TO FIND A BEFITTING NAME FOR CHROM'S POOP FATHER. So in case you thought it had some *~*ominous meaning*~* it rly doesn't LMAO IM A LAZY PERSON
> 
> but I really hope this was worth the wait for you guys!! All the feedback I've received made me SO SO happy!!! I'm so glad you all enjoy this so much, and I'm also very glad to have you guys ride along with me on this journey of a fic LMAO... TOGETHER WE RIDE
> 
> again, feedback and tips are always welcome!! if any typos were made, feel free to let me know!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbriddled rage seems to drive the two Ylisseans, but clearly one had enough sensibility to assess and take in the sudden situation properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK A WHILE LOL...  
> nearly a month jesus christ - it wasn't even a matter of completing it either (i finished the whole draft literally the same day I posted chapter 2 LMAO) but it was a matter of proof reading it and I was just "UGH..."
> 
> BUT!!! HEY, IT'S HERE AND I'M QUEER AND I'M READY TO PARTY!!! WAAAAAAA

"Please, have a seat-"

"What's the meaning of this Validar?"

Chrom himself is shocked at the seething tone his father takes on - robbing him of words and leaving his lips tightly shut. Validar's sneer only seems to grow, all too knowing , as though he were expecting to ellict such a frustrated reaction from the Ylissean king. Robin only continues to stare at the floor.

"I only intend to arrange this marriage, Giric, as we agreed."

Chrom's brow twitches, visage scrunching up with confusion. In the midst of Giric's silent fury, does Chrom finally muster the ability to speak - his voice lost and confused, conveying his immediate disbelief. 

"...Marriage?"

Validar seems to finally acknowledge Chrom's presence, humming as his chin inclines towards the baffled prince. Giric momentarily forgets about his own question, and he's looking at Chrom too. The prince isn't sure how to feel, and raises a hand to rub at his temple. _Marriage...,_ he thinks, _a marriage... I'm getting..._

"... _married_?"

It all comes together as a slow, painful build, and the first thing Chrom feels is **anger**. Chrom is angry, _furious_ \- a smouldering fire building in the pit of his stomach as he snaps his gaze to direct that rage at his father. His expression is a mix of that fury, and with an intangible despair of something being planned without his agreement, his own _consent_. 

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?!"

Giric inhales.

"Chrom-" 

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?! How can you just say yes to something I had no idea about?!"

"Chrom, that's _enough_ -"

Chrom isn't satisfied with that. He knows better, really he does. But this was unforgivable - so unfair and unjust. This reeked of foul intentions, and Chrom's stepping forward in his building frustration - all threatening to burst.

"What kind of a father _are_ you?! You couldn't tell me a damn-"

" _ **CHROM!**_ "

Chrom jolts, eyes wide as he suddenly becomes aware of the situation. Flushed red with anger, that blind impulse leaves him fully aware of his heavy breathing - his shaking form. Brows furrowed together, he waits in the silence - challenging the stern stare his father's giving him. _Give me an answer, damn it,_ Chrom thinks, and he knows his father can answer. He knows more than anyone that his father can see this in his eyes. That's why, after moments pass in this silence, Chrom hisses - wrenching his gaze away from his father. Giric is unfazed, and only displays apathy.

In the midst of their feud, Robin sits there - throat dry and mind reeling. Dare he think it, but in that moment, he's actually thankful for the fact he was told beforehand. The glint shining in his eyes comes from the Ylissean prince's attire. _Chrom...,_  he thinks, and commits that name to his fuzzy memory. Validar clears his throat, clearing the tension (or, perhaps adding to it; Robin believes it to be the latter). Clearly, Validar himself only had so much patience.

"Now, if you two are done quarreling -"

Giric steps forward then, and his hands slam against the table. Robin jumps, and Validar scowls. The intensity of his own seething rage forces Robin to stare at his feet from where he's seated.

"I'm not done with you yet, Validar. This isn't what we agreed on."

Validar inhales sharply, and Robin knows his father's trying desperately not to tear a hole into Giric's chest. However, he also knows he wouldn't, because his father would never scathe such an intricately crafted strategy. Still, Robin grows anxious, because he _feels_ the holes Giric's staring into him, and he can't do anything but continue to keep his gaze averted.

"Quite the contrary, Giric," his tongue is biting, abrading to Giric's pride. "I promised my first born, and here he is. If you would just settle down and-"

"THIS BOY WILL NOT GRANT ME ANYTHING!"

Giric's arms outstretches itself, hand scrunched up - aiming to grasp. It's as though time decelerates in speed, and a startled gasp is pried from his throat. Robin can't move, remaining frozen in his seat as horror settles into his features, blanching completely. He can hear the scurry of his father attempting to intervene next to him, and his senses heighten in the few fleeting seconds. The wind his howling, the legs of Validar's chair screeching at the sudden setback. All Robin can see are Giric's fingers, seeking desperately to grasp at the prince. _I can't even close my eyes,_ Robin thinks in the midst of it all, even as Chrom's standing in front of him and Giric -

_...wait, what?_

Suddenly, Robin blinks, and everything settles in place. He realizes his hands are gripping at the edges of his seat, arms trembling with raw fear settled into his bones. He's staring at the expanse of Chrom's back, and Robin knows his _own_ father wasn't expecting the course of action himself - because it's silent. There's only Giric's breathing, and Chrom's snarl.

"You won't touch him, father."

Robin blinks.

"You may be angry, but you will not direct your rage into Validar's son. I won't let you."

Chrom's looking over his shoulder, and Robin realizes he's looking at him. Gulping down his fear, Robin begins to regain his composure. He gives a slow nod, and understands.

Chrom understands their predicament. They were both thrown into this.

_They were both innocent._

Giric snatches away his arm with something akin to that of a growl, and after what seemed like an eternity, he reluctantly sat in the chair Validar had originally directed him too. Validar pats down his cloak - mustering up his nearly lost patience. Chrom, however, is breathing a sigh of relief. Robin continues to stare with awe, and Chrom is turning around to clasp the Plegian prince's shoulder. He peers at him with an apologetic look, offering comfort with that same gaze - ultimately calming him. That look, along with his presence, seems to ease Robin's heightened nerves. Briefly, he wonders why.

"Are you alright?"

Robin blinks, nods, and after a moment, decides to voice his appreciation; he clearing his throat before speaking for the first time since the tension cleared in the courtyard.

"Y-Yes... thank you, Chrom."

Chrom offers a smile, radiant and brimming despite the situation. Robin mirrors that same smile.

"That's good then... ah..."

Chrom's visage contorts, confusion apparent with the way he trails off. It doesn't take Robin long to realize why he leaves it at that. The prince perks up a bit, blinking attentively.

"It's Robin." Chrom's brow is raised, and Robin's relaxing himself, overly aware of his sudden enthusiasm. "My name, it's Robin."

"Right - thank you then, Robin."

Chrom straightens his posture, and returns to his father's side, seating himself next to the disgruntled king. In spite of it all, Robin can't help but notice how the two fathers let them talk in that small gap of time - remaining completely silent in the midst of it all. Was it out of pity - seeing how they were forced into the situation, or was it for them to observe how they would first communicate with one another? Robin wasn't entirely sure, and decided not to dwell too much on it.

When Robin looks to his father, he sees a glint in his eyes - piqued with interest. However, that curiosity is directed towards Chrom, rather than Giric, who still appeared to burn holes in Robin's now lowered head. Before the silence draws out, Validar's clearing his throat.

"Then, I believe it's time we sign the documents then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, any questions regarding the story thus are most likely guranteed to have answers in future chapters! An example being Giric's pissed off reaction; no, it's not cause Robin's a guy - the dude's a tyrant like Validar he could rly care less LMAO
> 
> however, the REAL reason why is disclosed info!! wouldn't wanna spoil some major points in the story so early right? :3c
> 
> SORRY FOR THE SLOW BEGINNING BUILD UP!!! I can promise you that the next chapter won't be as gradual - and will actually get into the whole arranged marriage scenario LMAO
> 
> ALSO V IMPORTANT: THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE HITS ON THE STORY!!! it means SO MUCH that it's received so much recognition and positive feedback!!! I really hope to not disappoint you guys with what I have in store!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five days pass. Chrom has to wake up Robin every morning. Lissa suggests the two go on a date. Robin likes Chrom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With school coming to an end I /finally/ got the chance to update this fic!!! The support I've been getting has been super duper encouraging, and I can't thank you all enough for it.
> 
> I'm extremely sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter!!!

“Robin.”

Silence. Another knock.

“… _Robin_.”

The shifting of bundled sheets. More silence.

Chrom sighs then, and opens the door anyway.

It’s been five days since their documented union – and plans for a wedding went underway immediately. The idea of it all still aggravates Chrom to no end, but he knew as well as Robin that there was no way out of it. They still had countless weeks until they were going to get anywhere, so Validar had decided it would best for Robin to stay in Ylisse until that fateful day.

So that’s why Chrom was entering, because in the short five days of their decided courting, he learned that Robin had slept in once again.

“Robin, wake up.”

This time, the bundle of sheets groaned – limbs poking out from underneath: Robin’s legs.

Chrom has to suppress a chuckle then, and watches as Robin’s head peeks out from the bundle he’s created for himself. White locks are messy with sleep, and Robin’s eyes are still closed as a hand runs through his unkempt hair. He doesn’t say anything, and that alone lets Chrom know that he’s still battling the effects of sleep.

“Good morning,” Chrom offers, and Robin does nothing but give a lazy nod – a grunt following soon after. Chrom laughs at that.

* * *

“You’ve never tried cannoli?!”

Robin finds himself nearly spitting out his drink at the sound of Lissa’s booming voice. She’s leaning over the table, eyes wide and boggled with pure disbelief. Despite being introduced to Chrom’s eccentric little sister some time ago, it’s still hard for him to not jump out of his seat every time she expressed her surprise. Before he can say anything in response, Chrom sighs out loud.

“Lissa, you need to remember that – “

“Yeah, yeah he’s from Plegia I _know_ , Chrom – but I thought cannoli was an all-around kinda thing! “

Robin stays quiet, and Lissa’s still looking at him expectantly. Emmeryn hasn’t said a word, but watches the display while suppressing quiet giggles. Robin’s eyes fall to his lap, cheeks pink with sudden shyness.

“I’ve… uh – I never even… heard of them…”

“No _way!_ ”

“ _Lissa_ ,”

Lissa glares at Chrom, and Chrom – far used to her antics – only returns it with a knowing, dull look. Relenting with an audible groan, she sits down with a huff. “Fine, fine! Sorry Robin…” Robin only flickers his eyes to meet with her apologetic own, a shy smile offered. That seems to get Lissa energized again, much to Chrom’s displeasure.

“Ohhh, I know! Chrom can take you out on a date!”

_Now_ Robin’s actually spitting out his drink, Chrom’s choking on a piece of bread he hasn’t swallowed yet, and Emmeryn’s having a harder time suppressing her laughter as she watches the disaster unfold. Lissa only looks around with a very confused expression.

“ _L-Lissa!_ ” Chrom barely manages to sputter out, and he’s coughing soon after. “You can’t just _say_ things like that!”

“Why not?!”

Emmeryn finally decided to intervene, seeing that an argument brewing between her two siblings was beginning to scare poor Robin. “Lissa,” she begins -- her gentle voice effectively quieting all other voices in the table, “that’s something that Chrom or Robin can decide for themselves.” The princess looks to Chrom then, and _oh_ , he knows that look. Gulping, Chrom nods – while he panics in his mind. “Well, it’s up to Robin. I don’t want to force him to do something he doesn’t want to do.”

That’s when all the siblings turn their heads to Robin, and the first look he catches is Chrom’s remorseful one. His eyes duck to his plate, and the prince distracts himself by cutting at his piece of egg.

“I think it would be nice.”

Lissa’s the first one to react, cheering with triumph as Chrom only sighs in defeat. Emmeryn smiles, sipping from her glass cup.

“Then it’s settled. Let’s finish eating now.”

* * *

The town capital is something Robin always found himself amazed with. What used to be sandy, desolate land in Plegia was a thriving, active community in Ylisse. The prince always found himself looking back, ahead, to the front or to the left – it didn’t matter. There was something different each day, and something worth observing. He doesn’t notice Chrom watching him – amused with the innocent antic.

“Don’t you have towns like this in Plegia?”

Robin almost jumps at the sound of his voice, which was far closer than the echo of voices surrounding them both. He shakes his head in response, and his eyes are trained on an entertainer juggling empty bottles – hazel irises sparked with interest. “Not that I know of. It’s so different here – unlike anything I’ve ever seen before.” He looks to a merchant then, her voice booming and loud – handcrafted rugs in her arms. “It’s almost surreal.”

Chrom hums, and follows Robin’s eyes.

“I can’t imagine Ylisse any other way.”

Those words strike Robin, and he’s looking to Chrom almost instantaneously. His expression was soft, eyes trained on the merchant who managed to lure in a customer. Chrom’s smile, to Robin, was so gentle – _warm_.

_He’s so handsome._

The thought comes before he can help it, and Robin flushes with the realization. Staring at his feet in the next second, the Plegian prince gulps nervously as they walk together. _I can’t be having thoughts like that about someone I hardly know,_ Robin thinks.

_But then again, we’re going to get married._

“…Robin?”

Pulled out his thoughts, Robin’s eyes flutter, and he looks up to find that Chrom’s holding open a flap to an extravagant looking tent. He’s hit with a sweet aroma of pastries, and Chrom’s questioning look. “Sorry, I’m coming.”

Ducking his head, Robin enters the bakery as Chrom lowers the flap behind them both. The prince looks around, observing the people seated at tables – desserts in hand. He hears a woman laugh, and his eyes find her shoving playfully at the man next to her, who’s suppressing his own chuckles. The woman’s eyes meet with his own for a moment, and Robin freezes. Unsure of what to do, he waves with a coy grin.

He doesn’t expect a disdainful look in return.

It’s shocking, and his hand freezes with the sheer surprise of it all. It falls, just like his smile, and he looks away. Robin remembers then – remembers Chrom’s words as they were venturing in the city. _I can’t imagine Ylisse any other way._ It hits him like a club jamming into his chest.

He was Plegian; he didn’t belong here.

Whatever bright mood he had before was crushed. He doesn’t blame the lady in the slightest, because he understands completely. He can understand when someone of his nationality is painted as a threat. It’s the first time Robin finds himself really disliking his origins.

Chrom, who turns to him with a smile, doesn’t expect the hurt look on the other prince’s face. Two of the requested pastries in hand, Chrom finds himself completely thrown off. He approaches Robin carefully, his smile replaced with a concerned frown. “Hey,” Chrom murmurs, “what’s wrong?”

Robin doesn’t speak, and his back is to the couple – their laughter that rings out leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He doesn’t need to second guess what they’re laughing at now.

“I think we should leave,” is what Robin responds with.

Chrom can’t connect the pieces, and Robin’s okay with this. Before he can ask, Robin’s leading himself out the tent – greeted by the warmth of the sun. The voices that were once pleasing to his ears now increase paranoia. Chrom follows him, and wraps an arm around his shoulders to keep him close without a word. This silent understanding, Robin thinks as Chrom offers the cannoli, is something he’s very grateful for. He takes the dessert from his hand, and doesn’t look up the rest of the way to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dies tbh
> 
> I wrote this all in school so if there's any errors feel free to let me know LMAO <3

**Author's Note:**

> wAHHH I would really appreciate some constructive criticism and some... idk kudos and comments? I just wanna know if this is worth continuing kdjsdnfkns  
> and if I made any typos, feel free to let me know!! I'm not my own best beta reader,,,


End file.
